


Unicorns and rainbows

by Min_Tae_Gi20



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_Tae_Gi20/pseuds/Min_Tae_Gi20
Summary: Suho tries to teach Lay a word and when he keeps geting it wrong they laugh at the cute misstake, when Suho turns to look into Lay's eyes he realizes that the most precious person in his life is right in front of him.





	Unicorns and rainbows

You’d think that after living in korea for 11 years he’d know the basics which he does but you’d think after 11 years he’d also know some basic pronunciation but apparently not, Suho and Lay were currently practising for a interview where Lay had taken it upon himself to introduce their song and instead of just memorizing the thing exactly he wanted to completely understand the words, which Suho thought was comprehensible but this was a basic word.

“No it’s ‘yeopeun’, with a ‘p’.”

“But it’s a ‘b’ there.”

“Yes but when you speak it sounds like something between p and b. Try it.”

“Yeobeun.”

Suho couldn’t help and laugh at Lay’s mistake because after he mispronounced the word after reading the word intently he looked at him with the cutest expression in history, at that moment Suho felt helpless, partly because of Lay’s inability to do as he says and partly because he realized that he really likes Lay. He had always thought Lay was kind of better than the other members, he loved his members dearly but Lay was kind of special in a way, Lay always did as he was told and often went the extra mile too, he was quiet a lot which wasn’t that preferable but it’s not like it would be good to have 2 Chanyeols in the group not when Chanyeol and Baekhyun make quite the pair themselves. 

Suho also loved Lay’s many talents, he was so amazing at dancing that at times it was as if he was seeing Lay dance for the first time because he always come up with new moves or even old moves but make them look cool and new. Not only can he dance though, he can sing very well too and the fact that he could easily be a celebrity in two countries at the same time, both countries loving him with all their hearts puts Suho in awe. Of course Exo are popular internationally but Lay made solo songs which made both Korea and China love him very much, it still amazes Suho that international fans can be so caring and loving when they can’t directly understand the lyrics. 

Suho would love to see Lay talk more though but even while he wishes this he knows perfectly well why Lay doesn’t speak much, he wants to give the others the spotlight while he can take other chances to promote himself, he gives the others a chance to be themselves, he also doesn’t have much to say in the first place but Suho knows that sometimes when a topic he likes comes up he doesn’t bother to try and get a word in when the others are speaking. It happens quite often that Lay comes to Suho’s room to talk to him about the things he didn’t say in interviews and such, Suho doesn’t mind because that just means he can have some part of Lay all to himself, yes that is pretty selfish but Suho just like Lay a lot. 

He also like that Lay is so effortlessly cute and he doesn’t even realize it, Lay can seriously ask the simplest question and look at Suho with the most serious look and Suho can’t help but start to laugh at how nervous he gets when faced with such cuteness overload, he laughs at how embarrassed he gets and tries to hide his creeping blush by turning away and Lay is just as confused as every other time and simply laughs along with Suho. 

The thing that bothered Suho most of all though is that he can be so incredibly cute at times but then on stage he can be so unbelievably sexy that it’s almost like he wants to destroy Suho, everytime they’re on stage Lay never ceases to amaze Suho to the point where Suho straight up wants to leave the stage so he doesn’t have to look and have the sight before him affect him so much. But most of the time he’s just extremely cute which is better than making Suho flustered to the point of dying. 

When Suho had calmed down enough to look back into Lay’s eyes it hit him like a tidal wave, all affection he felt for the man in front of him hit him hard and filled his whole body with warmth, not being able to keep all this inside of him he reached his hand up to cup Lay’s cheek in his palm. Lay didn’t think anything of it and just leaned into the touch being a lover of skinship, that he leaned into the touch only made Suho’s body act more on it’s own and he leaned forward angling his face, going agonizingly slow in case Lay would want to move away, but he didn't. They kissed. They kissed and Suho realized that all that affection was just another way for him to say ‘love’. He loves Lay. He loves Lay with all of his heart.


End file.
